Lost in Translation
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Takes place after Incognito. Seras is being hunted by someone her parents knew. It turns into a deadly game of cat and mouse, the key factor revenge. Can Alucard figure out what's wrong? Or will Seras be killed? AS fic eventually...COMPLETED
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: As many have figured, I DO NOT OWN HELLSING or its rights. So don't give me crap.

--------------------------------------------

Please feel free to read and review. This is my first fic, EVER....lol. I just wanna know what ya think. If you think it sucks well that's your opinion. Anyways, I think we need some more A/S fics....since people haven't updated there's recently....hehehehe.....ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Revelations

Seras Victoria walked down the cold stone of the lower basement levels. Her feet making barely any audible sound as she returned from talking with Sir Integra. She sighed deeply as she opened her door and then closed it. She sat down in a chair by her desk exhausted from the day's excursions and what tomorrow would bring. She felt a cold feeling enter the room then fade as she looked into the corner where her Master began to materialize. She stood a bit annoyed and alarmed.

His familiarly chilling laugh echoed through her small room as his red eyes gazed at her.

"Master, what are you doing here? And what do you want?" she asked almost demanding, and forgetting her place in this weak and tired state.

"What? Not glad to see me?" he asked in his cold and calm voice. She glared angrily at him, and went and sat on her bed.

"I'm tired, and I'd like some sleep before we attack tomorrow if you don't mind." She said harshly. Alucard only watched her amused. "What!?" she demanded as his grin spread into a wicked smile. She hated it when he was like this, that ever annoying smile and laugh always chilled her.

"I was only checking in on you." He said in what she thought was sarcasm. She only laughed, and mumbled something under her breath.

"Listen. I'm tired, it's late, and I really don't want to put up with your games right now." She said, her temper flaring as she stood quickly to face him.

"Your humanity still gets the best of you. You will never be strong if you hold onto your morals. You won't even be able to discern friend from foe if you go on like this, and that will get you killed. You will probably be tested tomorrow." He said laughing that spine chilling laugh.

"Who are you to talk about humanity?" she asked raising her voice viciously and forgetting her place. "You are nothing but a lap dog, you don't even think on your own!" she shouted. His cool placid face became deadly serious. He was upon her before she had time to move, and had her held against the wall by her neck. She gripped his hand with her two hands trying to get him to release her. His red eyes glittered dangerously in the candle light as he gripped her tightly, and she bit back a yelp of pain.

"I am not a lap dog, and you will do well to hold your tongue." He whispered dangerously in her ear. He released her as quickly as he had grabbed her, and she caught herself before falling to the floor, with the cool, safe rock behind her. Her ragged breathing was all that remained of their argument, for when she looked up he was gone.

"Damn it." She muttered touching her neck where he had grabbed her. Her hands were shaking, and she knew it was out of fear. He was more powerful then she ever could be. Trying to shake the last moments from her mind, she blew out the candle, and lowered herself into the bed. She pressed a button, and it turned into a coffin.

"Are the teams ready?" asked Integra to her field commander as she stood waiting for word that the operation had commenced. It was now evening of the following night, and the full moon above illuminated the building that had three Hellsing vans parked infront of it.

Alucard appeared beside her, and gave his usual cold grin. She rolled her eyes. "Can't you ever use a door?"

"A door would take away the fun." He said in a quiet tone as he watched the monitors from over her shoulder. "When will the show start?" he asked looking at her with his insane eyes.

"As soon as you stop hovering over my shoulder." She muttered. Speaking into a radio, she said, "All teams commence operation."

The three vans each holding about 6 people opened up, and the soldiers came out. Seras appeared from the third van. She had a smaller gun than her normal one, and she liked this version better. The dark grey pistol was fully loaded, and she was among the first to enter the building.

Upon entering, Seras was the first down a large hallway. She could smell blood, and that was never a good sign. She held her pistol poised infront of her, ready to shoot. What she did not expect was when the roof above hr started to shake. Everyone looked up, as the roof gave way, and ghouls came down upon them. All she could hear was gunfire and shouting. Her attention was seized by more ghouls attacking from the rear, forcing them forward. Seras shot several ghouls attacking her comrades ,then moved on leaving the rest up to them. This was obviously not a normal ghoul hideout. They had known they were coming.

Seras ran down the hallway, following her instincts. She stopped outside a door that read Administration, for this had once been a hotel. She counted to three, then kicked the door down and entered. Inside awaited three full vampires and five more ghouls. "Shit!" she said as the ghouls rushed her. She shot the first two in the head, then as the third one came at her, she ducked as it swung, and kicking it hard in the jaw, throwing its head back and breaking it. The fourth one was able to grab her free arm, and she twisted around to shoot it in the heart quickly, and then again in the head. It released her, and she turned facing the fifth. This on had a knife in each of its hands. She now had to re-load her pistol. Emptying the shells, she started reloading, just as the ghoul charged her. She loaded the last bullet in as it swiped at her, slicing her across her upper right arm. She quickly shot it twice in the head.

Wearily, she faced the three vampires before her, as blood flowed form her wounded arm. Aiming the gun at the first vampire, she was barely able to aim as the three vampires came at her. One was able to get up behind her with incredible speed. "Damn you!" she yelled, firing her pistol off at a vampire, and blowing off its arm. It shrieked in pain, and flung itself at her, while the one from behind grabbed her, binding her arms. She struggled against him, and as one of the vampires rushed towards her, she jumped up, nailing the vampire in the chest and kicking out. She shot him in the heart at the same time, and the one armed vampire fell dead, as she and her holder tumbled to the ground backwards. She was able to free herself, elbowing her captor hard in the chest, and leaping to her feet. She turned quickly, and shot him twice in the heart, then turned to face the third and final who seemed to have disappeared. She turned slowly and silently looking for him. He was gone. Or so she thought.

She suddenly felt a searing pain travel down her back, and then again against her side, as the missing vampire swung a Japanese style katana at her. She fell to the ground, and managed to turn herself over. Pain blurred her vision, and she fired off random shots. Her last clear view of vision, she shot him in the heart three times, then she passed out.

About ten minutes later, her throbbing head eased itself from the ground and she opened her still blurry eyes. She noticed that her hands seemed to be tied as were her feet. She immediately snapped out of her daze and started struggling against the metal shackles that bound her, muttering furiously under her breath.

She froze suddenly, as she heard footsteps near her. She turned her head and saw two large army type boots about two feet from her face. She quickly looked up, to face two red, glowing eyes. She stifled a surprised gasp, and glared menacingly at the man above her who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, although he was a vampire.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you Seras Victoria. Allow me to introduce myself. I will be your murderer this evening. If there is anything you would like, please don't hesitate to scream it." His red eyes glowed wickedly at her and his smile reminded her of her master.

"Let me go you bastard!" she growled angrily and struggled against her bonds, the metal biting sharply into one of her wrists as she struggled. He laughed menacingly at her feeble attempts. "What the hell do you want with me you jerk? I sware I'll rip your bloody head off unless you release me now!" she demanded angrily, her eyes showing rage and anger, that had now replaced her shock and fear. She was angry and she was not going to be toted around like a play thing.

"Quite the Queen Bee now aren't we?" he said leaning down next to her. "I am here to kill and destroy you, just like your parents, sadly already are." He seemed thoughtful for a moment then the psychotic grin re-appeared. "I would have loved to have done this to them, but it appears someone has already ended their pitiful yet destructive lives. What a shame. They would be so displeased if they could see what you have become." He laughed again, and stood.

"What are you talking about?" she asked shocked and confused. He must be crazy she thought.

"You don't know?" he asked a look of enjoyment showing plainly on his face. "Maybe I'll tell you as you slowly die, but killing now would sadden my colleagues. They wish to partake in the revenge we will wreak upon you for your parents destructiveness." He grinned as he turned around and shuffled through his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

She seemed in a daze, but her wrists still worked against their bonds as did her feet. She held back a squeal of delight as she pulled a wrist free, and used her free hand to release the other, all the while staying calm, and waiting for her chance to kill the bastard. He finally turned around, and walked back to her, kneeling down again.

She smirked evilly, and enjoyed his confused look. Before she could hit him though, he took her gun, and slammed it down on her head. He grinned evilly, as her vision blurred and shifted. As soon as she realized he was still there, she threw her fist at him with all the anger and strength that she could muster, and hit him square in the nose, breaking it, and sending him flying into the wall near them. She quickly unwrapped her ankles from the strong metal and stood. She was surprised to see he was already gone, leaving a few drops of blood from where he had been.

She struggled to the door, and into the empty hallway except for the blood and bodies. She made her way down the stairs, receiving odd looks from the soldiers cleaning up. She exited the building, and made her way to where the commander stood.

The commander approached her, and with a serious look and nod, he told her, "You best get back. Those might need some tending."

"I'm fine!" she hissed angrily, and her tired body refused to move. She finally managed to make her leg muscles work, and she stood, bracing herself with her free hand against the bench rail. The team was getting back in the trucks. There had only been three casualties, and right now she didn't care if the entire team was gone. She eased herself into a seat at the back, and the other 3 kept their distance. Two of the casualties had been from her van.

Upon reaching base, the teams unloaded and headed for de-briefing. All except for Seras. She couldn't stand the pain she felt much longer. The wounds were deep, and would take time to heal, due to the fact that she had also not fed in two days. She had reached the basement door, when she collapsed against the wall, and sank to the ground. She yelped in pain as the throbbing in her side and back intensified, and the pain in her head made her vision blurry.

Alucard was standing in Integra's study, watching from the study as he felt something coming from his Police Girl's mind link. He shrugged it off, as he listened to the report given by the commander. He mumbled something as he sifted through the man's mind and smiled with glee at the site of blood and carnage, but the look of Seras seemed to disturb him a bit.

Walter was walking down the main hallway of the basement on his way to take Seras her bucket and blood packet. He was surprised to see her body slumped against the wall only half conscious. He knelt by her side, "Miss Victoria. Can you here me?" he asked generally concerned. She tried to mumble something, but the words came out as a hushed groan as she smelled the blood in the puddle around her. "Oh dear." Walter said. Walter tilted her head up, trying to make her look up at him, but she had just fully passed out. "Alucard! You need to come here immediately." The old man yelled as he looked at the injured young vampire before him.

Alucard groaned hearing Walter's calls. Integra looked over at him, "What is it?" she asked glaring at him icily.

"Walter is calling for me. He sounds worried I think." He said thoughtful for a moment.

"Where is he?" she asked standing and lighting a cigar.

"The basement." He said, and then faded. Integra looked at the commander dismissing him as she walked from the room, and headed at a brisk walk to the lower levels.

Alucard appeared a few moments after Walter had called him, and he looked briefly at Walter, and then noticed that he was kneeling beside what looked like the Police Girl. He sent a questioning look at Walter as he quickly knelt next to Seras. Integra managed to show up a few minutes later, and was genuinely surprised to see Alucard stand with Seras' limp body in his arms, a serious expression on his face, and Walter looking like a worried father.

"What happened?!" Integra demanded as she walked with Walter to the laboratory, a floor up. Alucard had faded with the limp Seras in his arms and appeared again as the other two entered the white walled room. He set her down trying to be gentle, on the cold, metal table. Three men in white trench coats entered almost as if on cue, and went to examine her.

"I found her collapsed in the hallway. She was bleeding." He said looking very pale as he watched them giving her blood through a transfusion, and then beginning to bandage her wounds.

Integra looked at the young vampire and sighed. She glanced at Alucard to see him turning away and beginning to fade out. "Where do you think you are going?" Integra demanded of him as she turned to face him. He didn't reply. He merely turned away and vanished.


	2. Of Dreams and Screams

Disclaimer: I don't own it so leave me alone.

Don't forget what happened last chapter.....

_Walter was walking down the main hallway of the basement on his way to take Seras her bucket and blood packet. He was surprised to see her body slumped against the wall only half conscious. He knelt by her side, "Miss Victoria. Can you hear me?" he asked generally concerned. She tried to mumble something, but the words came out as a hushed groan as she smelled the blood in the puddle around her. "Oh dear." Walter said. Walter tilted her head up, trying to make her look up at him, but she had just fully passed out. "Alucard! You need to come here immediately." The old man yelled as he looked at the injured young vampire before him. _

Reviews:

Chapter 2: Of Dreams and Screams

Seras awoke in her bed. She sat up mildly confused at what had happened. Rubbing her head, she remembered hearing Walter's voice, then nothing. Groaning, she felt bandages around her, and sighed looking under her covers at her bandaged body. She pushed her legs over the side of her bed and yawned. She noticed the pail of blood on the table and rolled her eyes. Things never change, she thought as she stood up, wobbling a bit, before making it to her table, and falling into the chair.

Muttering several curses beneath her breath, she felt her master's presence enter the room. "Great." she muttered sarcastically.

"Well then. Police Girl seems as snappy as ever." Came her master's laughing reply as he materialized infront of her, a large, maniac type grin set upon his face as he looked at her from behind his yellow lensed glasses. "And how are you feeling today? Slightly better I hope. Now drink your blood." His grin seemed to widen as he saw the look of revulsion cross her features. He was obviously enjoying himself greatly.

"Master..." she said a look of annoyance on her face as she clenched her shirt so as not to break the table instead as she resisted the urge to throw it at him. "I'm feeling just fine." She snapped back angrily. She knew she was playing right into his hands by getting angry, but her temper was not very small today, and her patience wasn't much better.

_Why does he enjoy this so? _She asked herself mentally, expecting no reply.

_Because it is so much fun to torture you police girl_. Came a cold voice in her head. Seras shrieked, mentally slapping herself for knowing that he would listen in whenever her felt like it.

"Go bug someone else Master. I haven't the time nor the patience." She said as she stood and glared at him, her knees only slightly wobbly.

"Daring aren't we Police Girl?" he said laughing like a maniac as he towered over her. Suddenly his hand was infront of her face, holding the blood. She blinked, and nearly fell back after having it almost shoved into her face.

"No." she declared sitting back down. His smile only widened as he grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet, and holding the bag directly under her nose. She closed her eyes and refused to look at it.

_Open you eyes Police Girl!_ He thundered inside of her head, and she gasped in pain, and opened her eyes un-willingly. Her eyes glazed over as she looked at the red liquid. She felt as if she couldn't control her own body as she opened her mouth, and Alucard slipped part of the bag in. She bit down, and felt the cool, coppery taste slide down her throat, and she gasped, choking at the taste. This always happened when she drank, because she always tried to get around to not drinking it.

When the bag was empty, Alucard threw it in the trash, and smiled as she seemed to regain control over herself. What had she done?! She looked at him in horror, and sat down on her bed quickly, as she felt her wounds begin to heal a bit more.

"Now Police Girl, on to more important matters. What happened on the mission last night?" his voice was no longer mocking, but serious....and deadly.

"Nothing!" she squeaked a little too loudly. This was her problem. She'd have to figure it out all on her own. This time without her Master's help or interference. "I sware, just a couple of rowdy vampires. That's all." She said giving a small smile as she refused to look into her Master's eyes that were now facing her as he moved the chair, and sat down infront of her.

"I don't believe you. You know better than to lie to me. Tell me the truth." He demanded without raising his voice. She looked up, looking him in the eyes, and inwardly kicked herself for the punishment she might receive, but it was worth it.

"I sware I am not lying to you Master." She said in a calm flat tone as she glared at him.

"You know I could just find out what I want, but I'd prefer not to have to go through your mind." He said smiling devishly at her. Gulping, she made her voice calm.

"I am not hiding anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I am tired and I need a rest." She said in an almost snobby like tone. He laughed; his defiant Police Girl was back to her normal self. It would have to wait. Until then he'd check out the old building. Laughing once again, and that psychotic look in his eyes. He faded out, and left Seras to ponder over things.

"You called master." Alucard stated as he appeared in Sir Integra's study.

"Yes, did you find anything out from Miss Victoria?" she asked shuffling some of the papers on her desk into a neat pile.

"She said nothing happened." He smiled at the thought of picking through the girl's mind.

"No." Integra said not looking up at him as she lit a cigar. She smiled upon seeing his annoyed face, and added, "You will not do anything to her, or in any way, shape or form, harm her. Are we clear on that?" she said leaning back, puffing her cigar a bit and looking thoughtful.

"Yes." Muttered Alucard like a child who had just been scolded. Grumbling something about mean people, he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked amused.

"To find out what really happened to the Police Girl." He said cackling, then fading away.

"Dumb ass." She muttered. "Can't even wait till your dismissed." She sighed, going back to work n her large pile of papers and the odd folder here and there.

Alucard sighed standing up from his kneeling position on the ground where he had been looking at what might have been evidence, but all it was, was rat poop. Mumbling he looked at the blood-stained floor. Obviously Seras' blood, for he could smell it, and she had seemed to be badly injured, although there had been some from another vampire, he did not know who's it was though. "Oh well, I'll just have to find the Police Girl in a bad mood and piss her off a bit more." He said laughing as he left the building.

Alucard found Seras asleep when re returned, so he decided to let her rest. He appeared in Integra's office, his red eyes gleaming behind the yellow lensed glasses.

Integra glared at him as she sat idily in her chair relaxing, despite his aggrivating presence. Alucard only grinned as he leaned against the wall, half hidden by the shadows. "What do you want? And how dare you leave without my permission!" she snapped angrily at him despite her calm face, her blue eyes glinting with unspoken punishments for his disrespectful behavior.

"Just to let you know, I still don't have an answer to my questions about what happened." he replied lazily as if he were dosing off. His grin widened as he disappeared again, leaving an angered Hellsing, and a paper weight where he had been.


	3. Little White Lies

Review replies:  Vampiric Seras Victoria, EternalSorrow, and Thess, I'm glad you liked it. This is my first fic, and I didn't do as good as I would have liked to on the 2nd chap. Thanks for the reviews...;)

Keep the reviews coming, I'd like to know what everyone thinks.

Chapter 3: Little White Lies

Integra watched the new recruits training out on the field from her study's window. Only half of them could actually use a gun, and this annoyed her greatly. "You'd think they'd know how to use a gun." She mumbled, as Walter entered, holding a tray and a cup of tea. He placed the tray on her desk, and gave her an encouraging smile when she turned around.

"They'll get better. Until then, we'll have to work with what we have." The old man said with a long, tired sigh.

"You look tired Walter." Integra stated, looking at her old friend. "Have you heard anything from Captain Victoria?" she asked, sitting down, and stirring her tea idily.

"No, not yet. Would you like me to summon her to your office later?" he asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate that." She said, picking up the porcelain cup, and bringing it to her lips. "I would also appreciate it if you might find some way to distract Alucard for awhile. I won't find out anything with him harassing and teasing her.

Walter smiled, "Of course Sir Integra, I know several people who would like to know who has been making himself a nuisance as of recently." Walter grinned as he turned to leave, and turned back once more, making sure she was drinking her tea, then continued on his way out the door.

Seras muttered several things under her breath, as she made sure her clothes were in proper order. Walter had come several minutes ago, and told her Sir Integra wanted to talk to her in her office, and she was to report there as soon as possible. Seras suspected that as soon as Walter had left, he had gone to find Alucard.

Yawning at the 'early' hour, she left her room, and made her way from the basement. Once outside, she looked out one of the larger windows, and up at the almost full moon. She wished she could go outside for a walk, but she had to go talk to Integra. "Maybe later." She said, walking up the stairs to the second floor.

Upon reaching Integra's office, Seras knocked, and entered when she heard Integra tell her to come in.

Integra was standing by her window, watching the moon, as Seras had done, a cigar in her mouth. Integra watched her as she came in.

"Please sit down Captain Victoria." She said walking back to her own chair and sitting down. She shuffled a pile of papers that had been sitting infront of her, and set them to the side under a paper weight. "Now then Capt. Victoria. I would like a report on what happened."

Seras stiffened. She glanced around the room, making sure her Master wasn't watching, then sat tensely in her chair. Integra seeing her tense smiled, "Alucard is occupied at the moment. I need to know what happened on the mission."

"I...um..." Seras stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, she wanted to figure things out, and as it was, it wasn't going to well. She had no idea what the vampire had been talking about, and that disturber her. "Well the thing is," she said, an idea finally coming, "I was knocked out, and when I awoke, there was no one around, and my team was..." she trailed off thinking back to her dead comrades. Atleast she had come up with something, and it wasn't a complete lie.

Integra could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth. Something had obviously been troubling the young vampire, so Integra decided upon a different tactic.

"Have you talked to Alucard yet? I'm sure he's very interested in what happened since we have had several people killed recently by what appears to be vampires in the city." Her light blue eyes watched Seras fidget from behind her glasses.

Seras knew then that the vampire had been truthful when he had talked about others. She was confused though on why they wanted her. She felt a headache coming on. She had had one earlier as she was trying to understand what he had been talking about. She wanted to tell Integra, but knew that Alucard would find out, and this was her problem, not theirs. She grew angry. _Why can't they just mind their own business? _She thought to herself, almost wanting to say it aloud. Instead, she replied, "I wish I knew more, but I was knocked out and I can't remember much." She tried to look truthful, but felt as if she had failed.

Integra sighed, she'd just have to keep asking questions until Seras decided to tell her, until then, she'd give Alucard permission to harass her. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she didn't bother looking back up to Seras. "Alright then. If you remember anything, see me immediately. You are dismissed Capt. Victoria." She turned her chair, so that she was facing the window, and not Seras.

Seras stood quickly, then added as she turned to leave, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more Sir." With that, she left, closing the door, and passing a smug Walter on her way outside for some fresh air.

As Walter entered Integra's study, Alucard appeared at the back of the room, looking annoyed as he glanced at Walter.

"What's got you mad Alucard?" Integra asked, turning her chair back around to face the two. Alucard glared at Walter, then grinned at Integra.

"_He _decided to try and best me." Alucard stated, adding emphasis to 'he'.

"And did he succeed?"

Alucard's eye seemed to twitch, as his eyes went from Integra to Walter.

"Yes I did." Walter said smirking, knowing very well Alucard would think of something to do to him. Integra chuckled, seeing Alucard grow annoyed with Walter's indiscretion. Alucard glared at her momentarily, then laughed coldly.

"And he is very much aware of the consequences." Alucard laughed abruptly then stopped. "So did the Police Girl tell you anything?"

"Just that she was knocked out. Something is making her lie to me, and I don't like it. You have my permission to question her," she stopped seeing Alucard's face go from smiling to just a maniac grin that stretched across his face, "without the use of force." She finished, watching his grin fall slightly, but there none the less. "This is until she says something to one of us. Alucard to be good and stop that." She said, watching Alucard grin wildly at Walter. Did he ever stop?

Alucard stopped, and faced her. "If that is all master, I believe the Police Girl needs to eat, someone best go and supervise her." Without being dismissed, again, he disappeared.

Integra muttered something under her breath, then looked at Walter. He smiled, then left understanding that she wished to be left alone for awhile, so he went to go prepare her dinner.

Alucard appeared in Seras' room just as she entered. She was startled, seeing him sitting on her chair, his feet propped up on the table next to the bucket and package of blood. She knew why he was here. Stifling a moan, she went to the table and glaring at his face hidden by his hat, she grabbed the package, and looked sickened as she felt the liquid squish inside the package. Sending a shiver down her spine, she poured it into a bowl, and looked defiantly at him, hiding her own urge to vomit at the thought of the liquid in her mouth. Alucard remained motionless, although his head had tilted up more, so that now he was watching her behind his glasses, a smirk slowly widening on his face.

With trembling hands, Seras dipped the spoon in and quickly downed it, doing this for several minutes until it was all gone. Sighing in relief, she looked at Alucard, wondering why he was still there.

Sighing Alucard removed his legs from the table and sat up more. "That wasn't hard was it Police Girl?" he asked mockingly.

She bit back a rude comment, and nodded knowing that as soon as he had his fun he'd leave. She was still tired, and only wanted to rest some more. Standing from her own chair, she stood and walked over to her chair. "Sorry Master, but can you please leave now? I'd like to get some more rest, and maybe remember something." She added slyly. Alucard seemed annoyed, but said nothing, and disappeared.

Seras sighed in relief, as she sat down on her coffin, not bothering to change. Pressing the button, she relaxed as the lid came down and she was shrouded in darkness.

She was un aware however that a pair of blood red eyes watched her as she fell asleep, dreaming of her last mission.


	4. Anxieties and Entireties

Thanks for all of the reviews I have recieved so far. Keep them coming. I love to hear from my reviewers. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong, and what you'd like me to improve, along with comments like it's great.lol. Thanks everyone!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!!

Chapter 4: Frustrations

Seras awoke with a start, her nightmare quickly evaporating into relief as she realized that she had only been dreaming. She was sweaty, and her hands had been trembling, but now stopped. It had been something from her past, but she could not remember it now. Sighing, she pressed the button and the coffin lid slid up to reveal a lounging Alucard.

Seras moaned, knowing that he was here to annoy her out of her mind like usual. He never did cease to take the opportunity to annoy people, or her for that matter. His sick sense of humor was what worried her most though.

Sliding her legs over the side, she stepped onto the cold rock floor, and walked past him to go to her dresser to get a new change of clothes, casting him a defiant glare on the way.

He only grinned in reply.

_Shit_, she thought, knowing he was up to something. Something very bad. She grabbed a shirt and pair of blue pants, and then went into her bathroom to change, ignoring his following eyes.

When she came out, he was still sitting there, same position and all. She was agitated now, after realizing her pent up rage, all she wanted to do was strangle him and rip his smirking lips from his face as painfully as possible.

The only thing that stopped her was the consequences for her actions, which would not be good at all. Grinding her teeth, she grabbed her boots, and quickly shoving them on, she exited her room, accidentally slamming the door, which was exactly what he had wanted her to do.

Seras made her way furiously up the stairs, and outside onto the grounds, her red eyes surging with anger and agitation, causing several soldiers to turn and walk in the opposite direction.

"Now, now, Police Girl, what's got you all fired up?" he asked mockingly as he lounged against a tree nearby, enjoying the look in her eyes, and the calm look on her face.

"Nothing." She muttered making sure her voice was steady and calm as she continued walking past him and to one of the back buildings and a private shooting range.

She ignored him once again as she entered the building. He had appeared once again, lounging with a psychotic grin plastered upon his face, against the gun cabinet.

She stalked towards him, and nearly threw the metal door from the cabinet as she grabbed a hand gun, and a box of bullets, and then slammed it shut, nearly laughing at the look on his face when it almost hit him. She went to stand infront one of the targets, which was about ten yards away, then all of her anger vanished as she shot round after round, after round. When she turned around, finishing off all of her bullets he was gone.

"Finally." She whispered in relief, turning back to look at the now hole filled paper figure. She replaced the gun, and got a towel from a stand in the back. She sat down in exhaustion on a bench, and rested the back of her head to the cool cement behind her.

"Miss Victoria?" came a questioning call from the door.

Seras lurched forward, startled. "Walter, what is it?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, I just came to check on you. I heard someone shooting back here, and since Alucard is in one of his moods today, came to see if everything was alright." He replied, walking over to her.

"Master was here." She said, stretching. "But then he left. He didn't say anything; I have the feeling he's going to do something." She muttered handing the towel to Walter's outstretched hand. Walter smiled grimly, knowing very well the 'jokes' Alucard loved to play.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out now won't we Miss Victoria?" he asked, placing the towel over his arm, and walking with her to the door and out into the night air. Her anger had dissipated, and she was calmer now. Her gaze wandered upwards when a cool breeze ruffled her slightly already ruffled hair.

"Yes, we will." That was the last thing she said as her and Walter were attacked on all sides. Seras jumped to the side, dodging a lunge from a ghoul, and muttering curses under her breath, as she watched Walter do the same, and try to get his gloves on, dropping the towel in the process. The only problem was that they weren't after Walter. They were after her.

"Why are they attacking us here Miss Victoria?" asked Walter as they came back to back. He finally had his gloves on, and decapitated all of the ghouls in a quick jerk from his pinky.

Seras was distracted however, to answer his question, when she caught a glimpse of the vampire from several nights ago, smirking at her from behind a nearby tree. Before Walter could grab her, she dashed after the vampire, as he ran into the bushes near the tree, and disappeared. Seras let her instincts take control as she nearly jumped the bushes at a run.

Walter didn't even see her run off, because he had called a nearby soldier, and told him to report this to one of the commanders. When he turned, Seras was gone, and he was clueless to where she had run off to.

Seras ran through the bushes and past trees, scraping up her arms in the process. "Where did that bastard go?" she asked herself aloud as she ducked under a branch, and came out into a quiet clearing. An all too quiet clearing.

She quickly ducked, as a vampire went flying over her head, to land on a fallen tree. She spun quickly, counting the opponents around her. Three were ghouls, and two were vampires, another vampire, the one from several nights ago stood back a ways, watching, a grin upon his face.

"Damn it." She muttered, pulling the small hand gun she kept with her from its waist holster. She aimed carefully, and shot the ghouls heads off in four shots. She sensed one of the vampires move, and she quickly turned, receiving a punch to the face, that sent her stumbling backwards, and her nose and cheek hurting painfully.

"Well it seems we finally have little Miss Seras now doesn't it." The first vampire said mockingly, as his bloody gaze locked with her own equally red one.

"That's what you think." She said straightening, and dodging another blow, this one intended for her stomach. She quickly kicked the vampire in the stomach with her foot, then as soon as that foot landed back on the ground, she kicked her other leg out while turning, and hit the second attacker square in the jaw.

The two stumbled back into standing positions, and she laughed when they ran at her, and all she did was jump over their lunging forms and land behind them. With a grin on her face, she walked up behind the two vampires, tapping them on the shoulders. When they turned and looked at her, she grabbed the back of their heads and slammed them together, laughing as they fell unconscious to the ground.

"Not bad for a pair of pea brains." She said laughing as she faced the other man, a look of hatred etched across her face. "What the hell do you want?" she demanded, her voice lined with venom.

"To make the child suffer." He said almost in an amused whisper. Suddenly though he was gone, but the presence of her master filled her senses, and she spun around on her heel, falling to the ground as she ran into her master.

"Master..." she stuttered mindlessly, trying to think of some believable excuse for her actions.

"What was going on here Police Girl? I thought I sensed another's presence. You weren't up to anything were you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed on her face, looking for a lie.

"I wanted to chase off the rest of the ghouls that attacked Walter and me." She stated a bit more loudly than necessary, and although she couldn't hear what he said, she knew he had muttered something along the lines of liar.

He disappeared before her eyes, going to talk with Sir Integra. Seras, sighing in relief, hadn't once again, specifically lied. It was only a small one, and it was half true.

She groaned, pushing herself to her feet, and wiping the dirt form the back of her pants in an annoyed fashion. Making her way back the way she had come, obtaining even more scratches that quickly healed, she finally came out onto the back lawn of the Hellsing manor, only to be greeted by soldiers, warily pointing their guns at her.

Only after she shot them a glare did they lower their weapons, recognizing one of the captains. She walked up to Walter who had had his back turned to her, and a look of relief lined his features at seeing her.

"Good to know your safe Miss Victoria." He said, and then added, "Will you excuse me? There are some matters in which I need to attend to. Do take care." And with that, he turned his back to her once more.

Mumbling, she made her way up to the manor, and trudged through the front door and down the stairs to the basement. The door slammed loudly behind her, and echoed through the rock of the basement as she stepped wearily towards her door.

Finally reaching it, she pushed it open, and locked it with a heavy clang behind her. She changed quickly into her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of yoga pants, then hopped into her coffin. She yawned tiredly as she pressed the button, and the top of the coffin descended on her slowly, blocking out the light of her lamp slowly until she was immersed in dark.

Within moments of her head touching the pillow she went into a peaceful sleep, one in which she had no experienced since before that dreadful mission that seemed to be the center of her thoughts as of recently.

"Oh damn it all." She muttered half awake and half asleep, until she finally let unconsciousness take over her.


	5. A Hole of Truths

Chapter 5: A Hole of Truths

Seras awoke to the sound of alarms going off all over the manor. It seemed to be around eleven in the morning, so she rose wearily. She heard shouts from above, then quickly changed into her clothes.

Grabbing her small hand gun, she ran upstairs, to see Integra yelling at an officer, then commanding another to take the former one's job. Seras looked around for the problem, and spotted it immediately. There was a large hole in the wall. She stared at it for a moment, then ran over to where Sir Integra was when the blonde saw her and yelled for her.

"Where have you been Capt. Victoria?" she demanded, glaring at the girl through her glasses.

"Sorry Sir. I was asleep." She replied blushing at having been asleep while the manor had been attacked.

"Now, now Police Girl, you really need to stop wearing ear plugs to bed." Came a cold and slightly humorous voice from nearby. Alucard stood a few feet behind Seras, and when she turned, sent her one of his sadistic smiles.

"Master…" Seras said looking at him for a moment, then back at Integra. "It won't happen again." She said quickly, regaining her calm expression after having been baited by her Master.

"Very well, Capt. Victoria, go with Unit 3. They are heading to a possible location where the attackers might be. Alucard," Integra said glaring at him, "Make yourself useful and go to this address." She muttered, handing him a sheet of paper. She was clearly annoyed, and Alucard couldn't help but make her even madder.

"Why of course your Majesty." He said bowing, a wicked grin spreading across his features.

Integra was in no mood for his antics, so instead of yelling at him, she grabbed at a surprised Seras and shot at him, emptying the round. "Now go you pain in the ass, and if you show your face here again until you've completed your mission, they won't be regular bullets next time." She said, then abruptly turned and left, going to see how the wall crew was faring, leaving a startled fledgling, and an amused master behind.

Seras turned to shoot him a glare as she marched past him to where Unit 3 was loading up.

"Be careful Police Girl." Alucard said quietly enough so that only vampiric ears could hear it as she walked past him. She spun around suddenly, but he was no longer there.

Why would he say something like that? She thought to herself, thinking as the van rumbled on towards their destination.

Seras sighed as they made their sweep of the abandon building. They had destroyed one ghoul, but that was it. She was tired, being up at this 'late' hour. She sat down on the bumper of the van as she watched the soldiers in Unit 3 report to the team leader.

"I wonder…" she said thinking back to the wall incident. Had it been the vampires who were after her? The thought scared her, they had gotten that close to the house in broad daylight to blow up a wall? Was it a warning? Or maybe it had been some random attack by other vampires trying to destroy Hellsing, and not about her after all.

She was still in thought when the team leader approached her. "Capt. Victoria." He said, looking down at her distant gaze.

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her questioning state. "Yes sir?" she asked standing.

"There's a call from HQ. We're done here. The rest of the day is free for you." The man said, then turned and walked away.

Lucky for her, she had been dressed in civilian clothing, so now she could do some things she had been meaning to for the last few days. Yawning tiredly, she started off down the street, her red eyes hidden by a baseball cap that she had snagged on her way from her room.

She finally reached the place she had been waiting so long to go see. Her parents old home, where she had lived after their death's, and where her answers would hopefully be answered.

She walked up the steps to the apartment, and made her way to the second floor. She pulled out a key from her pocket, and put it into the door's lock, turning it with a small click. It had been a long time since she had been here, nearly a year. She sighed, taking off her hat, and placing it on the table by the door. She took off her jacket as well, and flung it onto the dusty couch.

She took a look in her old bedroom for a few moments, then headed to where her parent's was. Upon entering it, she searched through the closet, pulling out a photo album. "Let's see." She said, bringing it back out into the living room and sitting down on the couch. She opened the darkened, dusty cover, and started flipping through the pages. She noticed one peculiar thing with all the pictures. Her parents were absent in all the ones taken at night. Why? They only had her, and friends of theirs.

"Why?" she asked, finishing her look through the album. She stood, and went back into the closet, looking for anything. She was fumbling through some of the boxes in the back when she noticed a nearly invisible latch in the back of the closet. "What's this?" she asked pulling the small door open. Inside were several guns. She pulled out one, then checked the bullets. "What!" she exclaimed, when she touched it and it burned her finger. "But how, I mean why, but how is this possible." Her mind was flooded with ideas, but the one that stuck out most was that of the relation with the vampire that had attacked her.

"No." she whispered, then stood abruptly, nearly running from the room, grabbing her coat and hat. She slammed the door shut as she ran down the stairs. "It's not possible is it?" she asked as she walked down the street towards the manor, her head lowered in thought. She didn't even realize how late it had gotten until she noticed the sun was setting. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself, as she walked up the steps of the Hellsing manor.

Inside, Integra was still yelling at people, and didn't notice the deeply in thought young vampire until the two nearly collided.

"Sorry Sir Integra." Seras said looking up for a moment, then down again.

"What's wrong Capt. Victoria?" Integra asked looking at the thoughtful vampire.

"Oh nothing Sir." Seras said, quickly walking past her, and down into the basement.

"Just like Alucard, doesn't even wait to be dismissed." Integra muttered, until she turned to yell at a repair worker.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. It's really hard doing 2 stories at once, so bare with me, remember this is only my first fic…lol. TTYL…


	6. Wishes Don’t Come True Completely

Chapter 6: Wishes Don't Come True Completely

Seras sighed as she put her hat on her table, and plopped down onto her bed lifelessly. Her crimson eyes stared up at the top of her bed.

"How did this happen? Why?" she asked herself as she lost focus on the ceiling, and began remembering all the times they had gone an outing, and then one or both had to leave suddenly. "I mean it makes sense the way they were always gone, but still. So that means the ones after me were their enemies?" she said speaking aloud, not knowing what she was doing.

"Who's after you Police Girl?" came Alucard's cold and distinct voice from above her. She jumped, sitting up in the process, and slammed her head into Alucard's.

"Bloody hell!" she muttered rubbing her throbbing head. She certainly hadn't seen him there. "No one." She squeaked, remembering what he had said.

She had been practicing recently on blocking her thoughts, and so she tried to put up her barrier, and it seemed to work, seeing his irritated face change to one of intrigue.

Alucard rubbed his own pounding head, then couldn't resist in saying, "I always knew that head of yours was full of rock." He chuckled, watching her concentrated expression turning to one of frustration. "Now I heard you with my own two ears. Who's after you Police Girl?" he said, a hint of demand in his voice.

"Master, I told you there is no one after me." She said forcing a smile to come across her thoughtful face.

He grinned, his fledgling was learning, but he would still find out her secret. "Now, now, Police Girl." He said in a sweet tone, losing his malice. "Won't you tell me?" he asked a serious look on his face, but inside he was cackling like the maniac many saw him everyday as.

Seras glared at him, knowing that he was laughing on the inside. "I SAID NO!!!" she screamed in frustration. She sighed as she plopped into her chair, exhausted.

"Testy tonight now aren't we?" he asked finally grinning, and the grin turned quickly into uncontained laughter.

Seras glared at him as she stood quickly and stalked across the room to grab her hat, and before Alucard had stopped she was out of the basement and on the street walking towards town. She needed space, and she would never have that around her master.

"Damn him! Damn Hellsing! Damn my parents!" she said in harsh and cold words as she walked with her eyes lowered to the ground, her hat hiding the features of her face. She finally came to the park, and bought a paper from a machine next to the entrance.

Finding a bench she sat down and opened the day's paper. "Maybe somebody will have more problems then me." She muttered flipping through the papers. There was nothing of interest, and after spending time reading most of the interesting articles, she set it down beside her.

"Well, no one obviously has a gang of vampires after them and a Master who's idea of sympathy is laughing hysterically for no reason." She grumbled leaning back and resting her head on the back of the bench. She stared up at the bright stars. "I wish I could simply wish all my problems away." She sighed.

Seras felt a sharp pain in the side of her throat, and bringing her hand to her neck, she found what appeared to be a dart, empty.

"Shit." She whispered, leaping to her feet, and taking in her surroundings. "Damn you." She spat as she caught sight of the vampire that had been haunting her. She felt dizzy for a moment, then regained her senses forcefully. Whatever that asshole had put in her, it would have to wait to set in until she got herself into a safe position and kicked his undead ass back to hell.

"I thought I'd make part of your wish come true." He said grinning venomously. Her vision blurred, came back, then went completely gone, and she was left in darkness.

"What…?!" she shrieked bringing her hands to her face. "What the hell!!" she screamed, then tried to glare in his general direction as a loud roar of laughter filled the air infront of her.

"I thought I'd make it so you wouldn't have to 'see' your problems." He said finally controlling his laughter.

Seras muttered curses as she tried to use her vampiric senses. "Damn it!" she said, as she barely missed getting swiped across the stomach with what could only be a dagger. She stumbled back, her arms flying out to help her balance. She spun around, and her head made contact with his fist, and she went sprawling over the bench, landing on the grass on the other side. She started to push herself up, but before she made it to her elbows, she was grabbed. The vampire tossed her across the little path they were on. Seras went slamming into a tree, and hissed as pain shot through her ribs.

The vampire's laugh sounded from everywhere as she gripped the tree to bring her to her feet. Before she knew what was happening, she was once again being tossed. This time she connected with an aluminum garbage can.

"Damn it. I'm getting my ass kicked." She said, wishing for her vision back. She got shakily to her feet, a dribble of blood coming from her forehead. She smelled it, then quickly wiped it away, her sightless eyes narrowing. She felt him charge, and she quickly dropped and rolled to the side, as he came at her with the dagger outstretched. She rolled out of the way, only to have him throw it and hit her squarely in the right shoulder.

She made a mumbled noise as she reached up with her left hand and pulled it out with a hiss of pain. It was blessed silver. She new she was at a major disadvantage, but she wasn't willing to give up so easily.

"So I finally figured out who my parents were really." She said loud enough for him to hear her. Her reply was a sickening laugh.

"I was wondering how bright you were, but obviously not too bright." He said silently picking up the dagger she had tossed away from her as she gripped her injury. "Now you understand why you will feel our wrath." He said grinning.

"I don't know who the 'our' is, but I am not a push over." She said charging him. He dodged easily. What was unexpected though was the fist that connected with his gut. "Take that you asshole." She said, turning towards where she thought he was. He smiled, pulling out a gun. Her ears caught the sound of the metal coming from a hidden holster. She took a step back, facing him, her eyes slightly widened as she tried to discern where exactly he was.

"Goodbye Seras Victoria." He said, shooting her first in the right leg, then again in the right shoulder, letting her feel the burn of the silver bullets as they ripped through her body.

Seras was vaguely aware of anything as she fell to the ground, expecting the final blow any second. She silently let down her mind's barrier, and called silently, "Master….please….help…Master!" She shrieked in her mind as the burning sensation intensified.

Alucard snapped out of his dozing state, hearing his fledgling's desperate pleas for help. He didn't even say anything to Walter who had just entered. He merely disappeared to see what was wrong with his fledgling.

Alucard appeared several feet away from Seras' limp body. He took one look at her before his darkening eyes found her hunter.

"How dare you attack my her." He whispered with deadly intent as his eyes darkened more.

The vampire had not anticipated the Master coming, and made quick work on thinking how to escape.

Seras felt her Master's presence nearby even though she couldn't see him. "Master…" she managed to whisper.

Alucard was going to chase after the other vampire as he started running, planning to rip him to shreds, but Seras' weak whisper stopped him. He turned to see her taking raggedly slow breaths.

Without hesitation he was at her side, and assessing her wounds. Two bullet wounds and what appeared to be a stab wound. They all seemed to be blessed silver since none of them were healing.

"Seras, can you hear me?" he whispered as he picked up her limp body.

_"Yes."_ She murmured in reply in her head, to exhausted to speak. She felt him pick her up, and relaxed knowing she was safe.

"Hold on." He said, and the two quickly disappeared, leaving only a puddle of blood.


	7. Blood of Darkness

I just realized what an idiot I am. I didn't upload chap 5, so it's gonna be uploaded with this one...Sorry everyone.

Chapter 7: Blood of Darkness

Seras awoke to a dimly lit room. She moaned, and tried to sit up, but pain shot through her body. She heard a chair move somewhere nearby, but her stiff neck wouldn't let her move her head to see who was there.

She wasn't nearly as shocked as she should have been when Alucard came into her view. He held a blood pack in one hand, and a cloth in the other. She looked up at him dazed as her mind tried to remember what had happened.

"Relax while I sit you up so you can drink." He said as he sat down next to her and gently picked up the upper portion of her body so that she was resting partially in his arms. He took the cloth and wiped at her forehead.

"Master…?" she asked looking at him confused.

"You have a fever." He said letting the cool cloth that had been dipped in water rest on her head. "You are burning up like a turkey right now, and I must say you aren't very skinny. Are you related to turkeys by any chance?" he said mockingly trying to hide his concern for her.

She wanted to smack him repeatedly, but was just too weak to do so. She watched as his other hand came up and put the blood pack into her slightly agape mouth. She bit down instinctively and sighed in delight at having the warm liquid rush into her mouth.

It was warm despite her usual blood which had always been cold. It made her feel full as she emptied it and relaxed into his lap as she flipped the cloth over on her forehead.

She sighed as she went back into a nightmare filled sleep. The few times she woke over the next four days were brief, and the only thing she remembered was her master giving her blood and putting a cool cloth on her forehead.

Seras was fully awake nearly five days later. Her red eyes scanned the room as she noticed for the first time that Alucard wasn't there. She pushed herself up on weak muscles and looked around the room. She was finally aware of her surroundings, and she noticed that she was in her room. Someone had changed her clothes, and a packet of blood sat in a bucket as it always did.

Mumbling under her breath, she pushed her legs over her bed and wearily put weight on them. Her knees buckled, and she gripped the bed post for support as she shakily walked to where she could grab her table's only chair. Sitting down she sighed heavily. Her mood was a fowl one, and when she glared at the blood packet it was pure spite. She hadn't even been fully conscious when her master had fed her.

In a quick, forceful movement she sent the bucket flying and the blood spattering on the ground. She noticed the mess but didn't care at all. She stood weakly, and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, noticing that her wounds had healed even though she still felt minor twinges of pain, and her body was still stiff.

She made her way from her room and out into the hall. She saw no one, and so she made her way walking shakily along the wall. She finally made it from the basement, to see Walter walking towards her.

"Miss Victoria!" he exclaimed, a smile on his face when he saw she was out of bed. "Everyone has been worried about you. Sir Integra wishes to speak to you when you feel well enough in her study. I believe Alucard is there now if you wish for him to be present now would be the time."

"Thanks." She said, her eyes stared up the stairs in horror. She would have to climb the stairs…

"Bloody hell." She muttered gripping the banister and pulling herself up several steps. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to walk up the steps, and then she made her way exhaustedly to Integra's study.

"Come in." came Integra's voice after Seras knocked. Seras walked in, closing the door behind her. Integra looked up when she saw Alucard stare at the new arrival.

"Sir, you wanted to see me." She said as she made her way ungracefully to Integra's desk.

"Yes. Please sit down." She said noting the young vampire's distress. Seras sat down in relief and let out a grateful sigh. Alucard watched her warily. He had been discussing how she should stay in bed, and here she was, walking around probably only making herself weaker.

"Now then." Integra said lighting a cigar. "Alucard and I would like to know what you have been keeping from us." She said looking at Seras as she fixed her glasses.

"I…I…" Seras stuttered not knowing where to begin. "Well, it's not exactly me that made them angry." She said looking at her hands which fumbled around with eachother in her lap. "It was my parents." She said looking betrayed and shocked as she looked up to stare past Integra and out the window to look up at the almost full moon.

"What do you mean? Are there vampires after you or humans?" Integra asked staring intently into the girls distant eyes.

"Vampires." She said looking back at Integra and then taking a quick glance to see Alucard with a serious look on his face.

"Who are they?" he asked looking at her and catching her eye, making sure she wouldn't turn away.

"My parents must have angered them before they died…or were…were….killed." she said quietly.

"Who exactly were your parents?" Integra asked with interest as she puffed a large cloud of smoke.

"I have come to believe over the past few days, that they were vampire hunters." She said lowering her gaze again as if she were ashamed and embarrassed. Alucard didn't know what to say. He was caught between asking questions and laughing.

"Ah." He finally said. "The irony of that." His red eyes seemed to glow from the shadows as he watched Seras' facial expressions that were changing every few seconds.

"So they want revenge?" Integra asked. "And they want it through you. They're going to try to kill you to get their revenge." She stated all of this rather than confirming it. Seras only nodded numbly.

Alucard saw her weakened appearance as Integra did when Seras' shoulders slumped a bit. He knew she'd wear herself out. Damn it, he thought angrily.

"Police Girl, you should go get some rest." He said and Integra nodded in agreement. She merely looked up at the two and without arguing struggled to stand.

Seras only made it about half way to the door when a wave of dizziness swept through her. She didn't know what was happening until she felt herself fall and be caught by Alucard. The last thing she saw as darkness consumed her was Alucard's worried expression and Integra walking towards her, then all became dark.

Alucard picked up Seras' once again limp body. He carried he bridal style, and was worried when Integra felt her forehead and shook her head.

"She's got a fever…" Integra said looking at the once spunky 'kitten' who now lay in Alucard's arms. "Get her to her room, and make sure you keep her in bed until she is well enough."

"Is that an order?" Alucard couldn't help but smile.

Integra glared at him suspiciously, "Yes, it's an order." She said, knowing she'd probably regret it later. "Take care of her." She said and then turned back to her desk and went back to work.

Alucard smiled grimly down at the light body in his forms and disappeared.

Alucard reappeared in Seras' room and set her gently onto the bed, making sure her head was comfortably supported by pillows. Sighing, he then took up his guard post in his usual chair by her bed waiting for her to wake.

-DHM-

It's a little shorter then I'd like but I'm trying to cram updates in for all of my fics. I feel so bad, I forgot to upload Chap 5, so please forgive me, it will be uploaded along with this chap. I know you were all probably like what the hell is going on…heh…my comp is still being mean so give me a break. TTYL everyone….

P.S.

This is just a random thought, but how many people have ever stepped on a tack…? I stepped on one earlier and it still hurts like hell. At least it was in my heel and not the more sensitive part of my foot winces and remembers pulling it out…It hurt!...lol. TTYL!


	8. Bump in the Night

Hey everyone. Sorry that it's taken too long...-hides from angry mob with torches and pitchforks- Anyways...It's been 7 months since I updated my Hellsing fics -hides again- I kinda had 100 story wall blocking my brain...heh...I know, I'm weird. Anyways, If you've read my Gundam Seed and Teen Titans fics, just letting you know I've been updating them. I finished Darkest Hours last night, or I should say this morning...--... So...I was skimming over this fic, and it seems a little weird, but hey, it's just me. You guys seem to love it, so I'll try and finish. It won't be too A/S, cuz I don't see that happening anytime soon, and I really want to finish all of my other fics so that I can start on my new ideas...-cackles evilly- There's like 10 new ideas. So, don't be too dissapointed when you don't see too much Alucard/Seras action. I think this is gonna be the last chap, so enjoy.

* * *

**ATTENTION:** Well, this and my other Hellsing fics are probably the only ones I will do. I'mtoo interested in Hellsing anymore. There are only a few fics that I like, and one of the best authors got kicked off. Anyways, Hound of the Moors is a good fic, I suggest reading it. Ummmm, besides that, finding a good fic is rare, especially A/S fics, so this and my other one will be all that you get from me concerning Hellsing. P.S. This is the last chappy...

* * *

I am re-doing this chap, only because I could come up with NOTHING to write for a chapter 9, so I'm just adding some stuff on...enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Don't sue

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bump in the Night**

Seras awoke to her dimly lit room. She turned her head to see a bucket of blood as usual, but no one else was in the room. She was relieved as she sighed and stretched a bit. It felt like she had gotten a good twenty four hours sleep and she felt better than she had in weeks.

Sitting up she hung her legs over the edge of her bed and looked around. She was making sure Alucard wasn't there, and that was always a good thing. Standing up she noticed her muscles were a little weak, but the quickly began to work again. Walking over to the table she quickly looked away from the blood and went to her dresser to rummage around for her uniform.

After getting dressed she peaked out the door and into the hallway. No one was there. She walked into the hallway and began walking up the stairs from the basement. Opening the door she saw Walter coming towards her, smiling.

"Ms. Victoria, it's good to see you are feeling better." The butler said walking with her as they walked towards Integra's study.

"How long was I out?" she dreaded the feeling she got when he simply sighed.

"You've been out for a day or so. Sir Integra has been making preparations against the vampires set on destroying you." The butler replied with a soft smile. "Here we are, Sir Integra wished to speak with you when you were up and about." He said as he came to the door. Knocking he opened the door and the two walked in as Walter closed the door and walked with her to Integra's desk.

"Capt. Victoria." Integra stated when she motioned for both of them to sit down. She rolled her eyes when she saw Alucard appear. "Must you be here?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Of course Master." He said grinning wickedly.

"Anyways, you look better." She said turning her attention back to Seras.

"Yes sir." Seras replied formally.

"Good." Integra said look at her as she leaned back in her chair and adjusted her glasses. "I'm making preparations to attack the vampires as soon as we can find them. Do you have any ideas?" she questioned pulling out a cigar.

"Sorry sir, but I don't." Seras replied looked a bit like a scolded puppy.

"Oh well. I have agents out looking all over the place, and I've also implored the assistance in finding this group from Iscariot." Integra said thinking aloud.

"Damn Vatican dogs." Alucard muttered, obviously not trying to hide his words.

"Shut up." Integra mumbled as she began shuffling through papers. "Capt. Victoria, I'll call for you later, until then go work on your aim."

"Yes sir." Seras replied standing and saluting. With a glance at her master she left and went to the target range to practice her aim.

"Alucard." Integra said looking over at him. "Go see what you can find on the vampires, but if you make a move, I'll have you locked in the dungeons again." Integra said with her infamous glare.

Alucard only grinned like the psychotic bastard he was and disappeared into the shadows.

"Walter, keep and eye on Seras and make sure the manor's defenses are in proper order in case we fall under attack." Integra said, obviously dismissing the aged butler.

"Yes mam." Walter replied as he stood and left to go about his task.

"As for me," Integra said standing and grabbing a pile of papers. "I have a meeting to attend." With that she left her office and up to the meeting room where the round table members were waiting for her.

* * *

Seras was shooting perfectly, both at the still target and the moving one. Sighing she used up another round of bullets and decided to end this pointless 'practice'. Putting the gun back in the cabinet she began the walk back across the lawn to the manor. It was around three o'clock in the afternoon and she had been practicing for nearly four hours, wasting round after round of bullets, and she had missed only twice. 

"Walter," Seras said as she came up to Walter who was walking around the building.

"Yes Ms. Victoria?" he asked writing something down on the little clipboard he held in one of his hands.

"Any news yet?" she asked. Her nerves had been on edge the entire morning and she still didn't feel any more relaxed.

"Not yet." He said noticing her nervous look. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything." He said trying to reassure her.

"Thank you." She murmured as she started towards the front entrance and walking inside. She was going inside to drink her daily blood. She knew her master would punish her if she didn't drink it, so she had decided to escape his anger and just get it over with quickly.

* * *

Seras didn't enjoy the color of the liquid, but as soon as she tasted it, she couldn't have enjoyed it more, and quickly emptied the bag. Sighing, half in disgust in herself and in pleasure she threw the bag into the trash can and began clean her guns. 

It took her about two hours to completely clean her weapons, and by then she was tired so she decided it would be best to sleep until Sir Integra called for her, which she knew would be soon.

* * *

Seras slept for about an hour before Walter was at her door letting her know that Sir Integra was requesting her presence. 

Getting out of her bed she sighed as she followed Walter from the basement and up the stairs to Integra's office. Walter once more knocked on the door then entered. Alucard was standing near Integra's desk, an annoyed look on his face.

Integra looked up as Seras and Walter stood infront of her desk and she motioned for them to sit.

"I've just been informed that what we believe is the group of vampires after Capt. Victoria has already been silenced." Walter looked surprised, and Seras just stared at Integra and then at Alucard.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Damn Vatican scum…"Alucard murmured angrily a deep scowl on his face.

"Iscariot got rid of the group we believe is that which has been trying to kill you." Integra said glancing at Alucard and daring him to say anything else.

"Oh." Seras said quietly.

"Go enjoy the rest of the evening off." She said to Seras and Walter.

"Alucard, you go anywhere near the Iscariot members and I'll be _very _displeased." Integra said, emphasizing on the word very, letting him know she wasn't in the mood for his stupid pranks.

Growling he disappeared, leaving Walter and Seras to make their way out and to go their separate way in the basement.

Walter went to go do laundry while Seras went to go back to bed, her dreams leading her to think about what had happened recently.

* * *

Upon reaching her room, Seras flopped onto her bed. She couldn't understand how everything had happened. It was creepy how things had gotten so mixed and messed up. Closing her ruby eyes, she ran a hand through her hair and yawned. She wanted desperately to sleep, but she knew that she would not be able to. There were too many things running through her mind at the moment, that sleep would be impossible.

With a heavy sigh, Seras put her hand under her mattress, and pulled out a picture. It was of her and her parents when she was very little, one of the few pictures where they were all together. She missed them. They were dead yes, but she still missed them terribly. Even she was dead. It didn't seem fair to her, but she knew that was the way life worked.

She ran a finger across both of their faces and memorized them. They seemed just like how she had immagined them. She herself was no older thenthree in the picture. She had short blonde hair like she had now. She had always like having short hair. She had a big smile on her face and her parents seemed to be laughing with her.

"The good old days." Seras mumbled as she returned the picture to its place under her bed. Looking up at her ceiling, she let out a loud shriek. Staring at her were two, large red eyes, and a cat like grin.

"Memories, Police Girl?" Alucard question as his head appeared out of her ceiling. He was still grinning disturbingly as he watched her.

"Humpf!" Seras muttered, grabbing the remote to her bed, and clicking it so that she could sleep in her coffin.

"Running from your problems is never a good thing Police Girl." Alucard said as his head appeared through the ceiling of her closed coffin.

"Master! Please just leave me alone. I'm tired." Seras mumbled, annoyed with his games. His earlier annoyance with not being able to kill the creatures after Seras seemed to have disappeared. He obviously prefered annoying her.

"Sweet dreams...Seras." Alucard whispered. Seras didn't know how, but she was immediately asleep. She did hear him say her name though, that brought a smile to her lips as she drifted off to sleep, no nightmares haunting her, just happy memories with her parents.

* * *

OKAY THEN...Really bad, I know, couldn't come up with anything to end the story with then that. Anyways, I'm off to do the rest of my fics...Hope you enjoyed the extended version of this chapter...heh...probably not really, but hey, life's tough.

Is getting sick of the damn hurricane's hitting Florida,  
-DHM-


End file.
